who is in control
by showingoffourteeth
Summary: Elizabeth Wilson had been friends with Scott and Stiles for as long as she remembered. Now they have to go through many changes together.


Please enjoy!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Elizabeth Wilson was beginning to rethink her choice of friends.

She was currently trekking through the forest, at night, looking for a dead body. It sounds weird, sure. This tended to be a similar reassurance for the trio. Stiles overhears his dad's calls from the station. Him being the curious, hyperactive bastard he is. he drags them along. Scott being an asthmatic, he tends to skip some of the adventures, he couldn't get out of this one.

She was pretty sure she had cut her leg on a stick, as something was dripping down her left thigh. She dropped her hand to her leg and touched it. When she lifted her hand she saw her blood in the light of the moon.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott whined. Which caused Ellie to look up, she was a distance away from them where she could possibly get stranded if something happened.

She ran up to her friends and grabbed onto Scott's shoulder, sending him a 'wait up', kind of glance. A glance the friend group was familiar with. He nodded and they turned their attention to Stiles, "You're the one who always bitches that nothing never happens in this town!", he had shouted.

"I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow…" Scott trailed off, Stiles let out a snort and sent an incredulous look to the female of the group. Ellie simply shrugged.

"Right, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort," Stiles said sarcastically, Ellie slapped his arm and told him to be nice.

"No because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm playing first line," Scott said proudly. Ellie let out a few laughs and said, "The relentless asthmatic, okay."

"Yeah, I mean that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even if it's an unrealistic one," Stiles laughed.

"Hey, my dream isn't unrealistic," Ellie stated, crossing her arms.

"Ellie, Dramione will never be canon. Just face the facts," Stiles said, ultimately crushing all of his friends hopes and dreams.

"You can't say that, Stiles. You of all people," Ellie sassed, still clearly upset about his assumption. "And why's that?"

"You read my story, and liked it. If I recall properly," Ellie said. Scott looked at his friends, clearly confused about their topic of conversation.

"Hey, sorry to break up your conversation, but which part of the body are we looking for?" The brown-eyed boy asked, fixing his hoodie back onto his head.

"Huh, I didn't even think about that," Stiles trailed off and ran his hand over his buzzed hair. An action that Ellie has grown to admire, having a crush on your best friend proved being a horrible experience. She has suffered since her crush started, when they were six and Ellie thought he was cute.

"What if the killer is still out here?" Ellie shout-whispered. She had to admit that she just scared herself a little.

"Also something I didn't think about," Stiles said, leading the trio up a small hill.

"It's comforting to know that you thought this out with your usual attention to detail," Scott said, gasping in-between breaths.

"Hey, Stiles. Maybe the severe asthmatic should be holding the flashlight," Ellie said, lending Scott an arm as he used his inhaler. Just as Ellie and Scott make it to where Stiles is, he pulls them down to the forest floor.

The police were here, of course they would be it's a crime scene. Stiles started gunning it, running _in_ the direction of the police. Scott had grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him towards Stiles.

A dog barked at Stiles and he fell to the ground. He scrambled around on the floor as Ellie and Scott tried to hid behind a tree.

"Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me," Sheriff said, good thing Stiles' dad caught him and not someone else from the station.

"Hey dad, how are you doing?" Stiles asked, it took everything in Ellie not to go and punch him for getting her into this situation.

"So, you're listening in on all my phone calls?" Sheriff said. He pointed his flashlight at his son, and Stiles just made his horrible face.

"No!", Stiles replied, "Not the boring ones."

"So, where's the rest of the trio?" Sheriff asked. OH no, they were fucked. Stiles is a horrible liar.

"Who?" Stiles asked. "Ellie and Scott? Scott's home he said he wanted to get a good night's' sleep for the first day of school tomorrow. And Ellie is home too, she's like painting her nails or picking out her outfit for tomorrow," Stiles said. "That's what girls do, right?"

"It's just me, alone. In the woods, at night," Stiles finished, craning his neck towards his friends and Sheriff pointing his flashlight over there. Scott and Ellie quickly made themselves unnoticeable.

"Scott? Ellie? You out there?" Sheriff said, still looking around with his flashlight. Once he was satisfied he turned to his son, and yanked him up to be standing. "Well young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car, and you and I, we're gonna have a discussion about something called invasion of privacy."

Scott and Ellie walk in the opposite direction of where Stiles went. Once they were sure the coast was clear, Ellie spoke up. "Damn, he almost saw us. If my mom found out she would of grounded me for like my whole life," she sighed.

"Me too. Do you know the way back from here?" Scott asked. She nodded, "Yeah, we have to keep going until we get to the street, then follow it."

They continued walking in silence until they heard a bunch of noise. Scott and Ellie looked for the source, it was a herd of stag. Scott suddenly fell over, dropping his inhaler. Ellie stumbles after her friend when the stag her gone.

"Are you okay, Scotty?" Ellie asked, touching Scott's face and smoothing down his hair. "Yeah, I'm okay. Are you?" Scott said, touching her cheek where a cut was from her fall.

"I'm fine, it's nothing a band-aid can't fix," she laughed helping her friend of the ground.

"I dropped my inhaler, could you help me?" Ellie quickly nodded and helped her friend look for his inhaler with their phone's light.

The phone light hits an object that looks torn up. Scott comes over next to her and they both scream and stumble off of a hill. They had just found the body, it was the top half.

Right when Elle stands up, she gets knocked down again by huge animal. She screams as it's teeth sink into her bicep. When it gets off of her she saw it go after Scott.

"Watch out, Scott!" She shouts, running towards him. But it was too late it had already bit him and disappeared.

"What the hell was that, a bear?" Ellie shouted as her and Scott ran as fast as they could as far as they could.

"I don't know, I thought wolf!" He shouted back. They made it too the road just as a car drove by and nearly killed the duo. Then, they heard a wolf howl.

Ellie watched as Scott pulled his shirt up revealing the bite. "How bad does yours hurt? I can barely feel mine," Ellie said, looking a her own bite on her bicep.

"Not too bad. And if we go to the hospital my mom will see us," Scott stated, Ellie nodded and they decided to patch it up themselves once they got home.

… …. …

"Rise and shine my lovely daughter," Ellie's mom said banging two pans together. Ellie groaned and shoved her hands over her face.

"Hey, get up. You have to look good for Stiles," she proceeded. Ellie threw a pillow at her mom. "No, but seriously get up. I have work and you have to wake your brother."

Ellie groaned once more as she got off her bed. Mom kissed her cheek saying a quick 'I love you', then left her room with a door slam.

Ellie tossed her clothes off and brushed her hair. She decided to wear a long grey t-shirt, more like a dress. She braided her hair to the side and threw on her favorite boots and a white jean jacket. When she was satisfied she went to go wake up her brother.

She opened the door to his bedroom and saw him sprawled out over his bed. "Hey, loser. Wake up!" Ellie shouted. Sam didn't move the slightest. zellie sighed and started poking his face. He shifted to his side.

"Get up or I will eat all the Lucky Charms marshmallows," Ellie said and at that he sprang up. "I'm up, just don't do that," he mumbled as he left to the bathroom. Ellie grinned in success as she walked back to the kitchen.

She grabbed an apple, her keys, and her backpack and left her house. Her and Scott had a system since neither of them had cars yet, they ride their bikes there together. It's lame, but it works.

"Heyo, Scotty!" Ellie shouted as she quickly hopped on her bike to meet Scott in the street.

"Hey, Ellie. How's your bite?" He asked, Ellie had forgotten about that.

"I think it's fine. I haven't checked it this morning," she shrugged. Scott nodded and they then had a race to school. Ellie won since she may have cheated.

Ellie and Scott were now putting their bikes on the bike rack. A car pulled up, Jackson's and he hit Scott with his car door. On purpose.

"Dude, watch the paint job," he said. "Dude, fuck off," Ellie said back to him sarcastically. Jackson rolled his eyes at her and walked off because someone called his name.

"How you brush him off like that, it confuses me," Scott laughed. "Hey, I've told you before, he's Lydia's bitch, which make him mine."

The next thing they knew Stiles was running over to them. Stiles hugged Ellie tightly, apologizing. "Stiles, I'm fine," she said, pushing him off of her. "You're sure?" She nodded.

"Okay then, let's see it then," Stiles said, rubbing his hands together. Ellie pulled her jacket off, whereas Scott lifted his shirt up. Stiles went to touch Scott's wound but he dropped his shirt.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf," Scott said, Ellie nodded her in agreement as Stiles shook his head.

"A wolf bit you guys? No, not a chance," he said.

"Stiles, we heard a wolf howling," Ellie added. Stiles shook his head again. "No, you didn't."

"What do you mean we didn't? How do you know what we heard?" Scott smiled at his friend.

"Because California hasn't had wolves in like sixty years," he reasoned. "Wow really?" Ellie said, just as Scott said 'really'.

"Yes, 'really'. Look there are no wolves in California." Ellie elbowed Scott and he nodded.

"Well then you won't believe it when I tell you we found the body," Scott said, which made Stiles stop in his tracks and wave his arms around frantically.

"Are you kidding me?" Ellie and Scott shook their heads. "I wish, I'm going to be scarred for life," Ellie said, wincing at the thought.

"This is the best thing to happen to this town since the birth of El-, since ever," Stiles said just as Lydia walked up to Ellie. Lydia grabbed Ellie's arm and pulled her inside the school.

"Why do you hang out with them, it not only hurts your social status, but mine too," Lydia sassed, still pulling her friend along. "I'm not going to apologize, they're nice."

"They're nice, or because you want to have hot sex with one of them?" Lydia teased, that made Ellie scoff. "Shut up."

"I only speak the truth. And the truth is that you could do better, _but_ he's perfect for you. Just go for it," Lydia shrugged causing ellie to sigh.

"It isn't that easy," Ellie whined. "Yes, yes it is. All you have to do is go up to him, say your feelings, and then kiss him. He'd be dumb not to like you. You're beautiful, funny, and totally fuckable," Lydia finished, then stormed off to her locker.

All of a sudden the bell rang and it hurt Ellie's ears. What the hell? That isn't normal. She threw her hands over her ears and winced. Before she could think about it anymore she ran to her first period class.

… … ...

"Lydia, I will not follow you unless you tell me where we're going," Ellie demanded, fighting against Lydia's pull on her hand.

"We're going to meet the new girl," Lydia said blantly just as they saw Allison Argent in the hallway. She was in two of her classes.

"This jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" Lydia said, Allison grabbed onto her jacket and looked down at it. "My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco."

"And you are our new best friend," Lydia said pointing at herself, then Ellie. "Hey, Jackass. What's up?" Ellie asked as Jackson walked over to the group. Jackson sneered and rolled his eyes at her, then started making out with Lydia.

Allison sent Ellie a glance and Ellie just shrugged. "You never get used to it."

"How come the new girl's here for all of two minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" Ellie heard someone say, she turned to find the voice.

"Because she's hot," Stiles' voice said, Ellie knew where he was and saw it was him and Christy from her Bio class talking. "Beautiful people herd together, that's why Ellie's over there."

Ellie started to blush and then she wondered how she could hear them. She's been feeling weird all day.

"Hey Ellie, are you even listening to me," Lydia said snapping her fingers in Ellie's face. "Yeah what, I'm not hungry," Ellie said, looking at Lydia. Allison and Jackson were laughing at Ellie while Lydia glared at her.

"I asked if you were going to my party, now you have no choice," Lydia said, and at that she dragged Allison, Ellie, and Jackson out to the lacrosse field.

... ... ... ... ...

I hope you enjoyed


End file.
